Zookeeper
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = When you play a Pet, all Pets get +1 . |flavor text = Snaaaaake!}} Zookeeper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives all pet zombies, including it, +1 every time a card is played. This ability stacks with each Zookeeper on the field and persists until all Zookeepers are removed from the field. Its closest plant counterpart is Go-Nuts. Origins It is based on a zookeeper, a person who manages zoo animals that are kept in captivity for conservation or to be displayed to the public. Its description may be a reference to the famous Konami franchise Metal Gear Solid, where if the player gets a game over, the player can hear the catchphrase, "Snaaaaake!" Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Pet, all Pets get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Snaaaaake! Update history Upddate 1.24.6 * Strategies With Zookeeper is arguably the most important zombie in a pet deck due to its ability. While +1 may not seem much, Zookeeper's ability gives it to all pets on the field, including it. And considering how many cheap, spammable pets (including tricks) there are in the game, Zookeeper can allow your army of pets to accumulate lots of strength and wreak havoc if used correctly. On the other hand, Zookeeper's professional tribe benefits very little. Zookeeper does synergize with Zombie Middle Manager and can be used to Evolve , but there are better professionals to use for their sakes, and Zookeeper is only viable in a pet deck. Even if you do pack a few professional cards in said pet deck, these two are very ineffective choices and should not be considered. But there is one big downside of Zookeeper, and that is its inability to boost health, meaning that your pets will hit hard, but they will also fall very easily. While the Beastly class does have stat-boosting, all of them can only affect one zombie, making them unsuitable for a pet deck, where the ideal setup is swarming as many zombies as you can. The Smash has it easy due to his access to mass stat-boosting cards like Camel Crossing and Going Viral, but the other Beastly heroes will have a harder time keeping their pets alive. You should at least boost Zookeeper's health as much as possible, because as mentioned before, he is a key zombie in a pet deck. Another downside of Zookeeper is that it requires you to use up many cards to be effective. Therefore, if your opponent manages to break your setup apart, you will have a hard time rebuilding your defenses. This is even more so due to the Beastly class' severe lack of card draw. In this case, Immorticia will be at an advantage in terms of constantly supplying cards due to the class' abundance of card draw. Against Zookeeper itself is only an average zombie, but its ability is really dangerous, so you have to destroy it as soon as possible. Due to it having just 2 health, you can destroy this zombie pretty easily. If it is played on the second turn, it cannot be boosted, so you can attack it safely. If its stats get too much for you to handle, you could play an instant-kill trick to destroy it, but damaging cards like Berry Blast are usually more effective as they are more ideal against a Zookeeper setup, where there will be many threats at once, due to instant-kills being more expensive. Gallery ZookeeperProfessional.jpg|Zookeeper's statistics ZooCard.png|Zookeeper's card ZookeeperCardLocked.jpg|Zookeeper's grayed out card ZookeeperCardImage.png|Zookeeper's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-0ceb92dd-2a98-47ec-be7e-59174caf3d2b-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Zookeeper's textures ZookeperHD.png|HD Zookeeper SnakeBite.png|Zookeeper attacking Zookeep'd.png|Zookeeper destroyed ZookeeperFrozen.png|Zookeeper frozen ZookeeperwithFrenzy.jpg|Zookeeper with the Frenzy trait DeadlyZookeeperH.PNG|Zookeeper with the Deadly trait ZookeeperOvershoot.png|Zookeeper with the Overshoot trait bullseye zookeeper.jpg|Zookeeper with the Bullseye trait Smol zombies.png|Two Zookeepers shrunken by Grey Zookeeper.jpg|Zookeeper tinted gray due to a glitch Zookeeper getting destroyed by Balloons.jpeg|Water Balloons being played on Zookeeper CherryBombWild.png| being played on two Zookeepers and Rodeo Gargantuar LawnmowerDestroyingZookeeperPvZH.jpg| being played on Zookeeper ManiacalLaughonZookeeper.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Zookeeper Old Zookeeper stats.png|Zookeeper's statistics Zookeeper.png|Zookeeper's statistics Zookeeps.png|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *It has the shortest description in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, only having 10 characters. *During its idle animation, if the player listens closely, they can hear it occasionally say, "Right." *So far, this is the first zombie in the game to be based on animals observant, with the second being Squirrel Herder. Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards